


Past love

by longhairshortfuse



Series: That thin line covered in jellyfish [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Domestic Violence, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil tells Carlos about Earl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past love

We were together for a while but it didn't work. He's a control freak, you should have seen his face when I hid the remote and reorganised his CDs for fun. 

He was beautiful, though, paper skin that burned if he forgot to protect it, freckles that grew and merged on his arms.

Sometimes he liked me to take charge, you know, when he wanted something but was afraid to ask, like silk scarves around his wrists and maybe a blindfold.

He had a temper like wildfire and I couldn't behave. The second time he hit me, I left him.

**Author's Note:**

> One edit - after a conversation with a friend who had an abusive partner and made excuses for him the first time. But not the second.


End file.
